wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Class lore
This article explains why certain classes are available to the various races open to player characters. For a more general analysis of the lore behind each class, see: *Druid (lore) *Hunter (lore) *Mage (lore) *Paladin (lore) *Priest (lore) *Rogue (lore) *Shaman (lore) *Warlock (lore) *Warrior (lore) Reasons for certain classes for certain races This is guide to why your character's race has your class. Notes: '''Warriors': All Races have some form of army, so they all have warriors. Rogues: Nearly all races have rogues because there are always spies and thieves among the populace. Tauren don't have them because their socity was nomadic for a very long time. Tauren ideals of Honor in combat do not allow them use the arts of stealth. =Alliance= Humans Paladin: Human knights founded the original paladin order. They have maintained the practice since before the First War. Mage: During the war with the Trolls, prior to the orc's arrival via the Dark portal, High Elven mages agreed to teach one hundred humans the arcane secrets of magic. After the war had been won, the humans and small number of High Elves founded the Mageocracy of Dalaran. Dalaran fell soon after the start of the Third war, but by that time, mages had spread to human cities all over Azeroth. Warlock: The Humans can be mages, and they are susceptible to Demonic Taint. Priest: The Humans are the originators of the "Holy Light" faith. Dwarfs Paladins and Priests: They were introduced to the Holy Light by Humans and have adopted it as a sub-religion. Some Dwarves find their faith in the Worship of the Titans that created them. Hunters: Dwarves are excellent Rangers and Marksmen, making them natural hunters. Many Dwarves tend to lead the rustic life of a hunter, being close to the outdoors and nature most, if not all, of the time. Gnomes Mage: With intuitive minds, they are always intrested in Arcane Science. Gnomes seek Knowledge in all forms. Warlock: Same way as Humans. Sometimes a Gnomes quest for Knowledge leads to the darker parts of the Arcane Arts. Night Elves Druids: After the destruction of the Well of Eternity the Night Elves turned away from the use of the Arcane and became wardens of the world they had almost destroyed. The druids were lead by Cenarius's first Night Elf student, Malfurion Stormrage. The druid order was made only of males until the end of the 3rd War. The loss of druids during that war has lead some females in to the fold. Hunter: Being defenders of nature, they are keen hunters. The closeness to nature which the Night Elves cultivate makes getting along with animals almost second nature. As elves they are of course, great marksmen with a bow as well. Priest: The Priestesses of Elune have recently begun accepting males, just as the druids have with females. =Horde= Orcs Hunters: Being feral in nature, the orcs are natural hunters. The Shamanistic Culture the Orcs practiced before the demons included the practice of taking on animals as life long companions. Shaman: Having come from a Shamanistic background, they are the Major Shamans of the New Horde. Thrall used his powers as a Shaman to revitalize the orcs after they were all but lost to the demon taint. Warlock: A few orc warlocks pledge themselfs to Thrall and the New Horde. Many of these warlocks still work for the Shadow Council or one of it's sub-organizations, such as the Burning Blade. Tauren Druid: Being in tune with nature and their Earthmother, the Tauren are very Druidic. Now that the Night Elves have come out of their centuries of Hiding, the Tauren have been re-exposed to Druid powers. They had practiced the Druidic arts side by side with Night elfs during the War of the Ancients but had fallen out of practice. Hunter: The Tauren basically live by the Great Hunt, making them the most Natural hunters of all. Shaman: With their spirit walkers and nature/totem-based religious practices, Tauren make ideal candidates for the way of the Shaman. Troll Hunter: The Trolls view the Raptor as the Ultimate hunter, and they try to aspire to that rank. Mage, and Shaman: Troll Voodoo is a broad concept when applied to acctual practice. Witch Doctors practice both Divine and Arcane forms of magic. Priests: Most Troll Priests fall in with the Mages and Shamans above, however, a few worship dark gods from before the arrival of the Titans. Undead The Undead retain whatever Class they were from Life, so Undead can be any class humans can be. Paladins, however, are immune to the plague and, therefore, none became Undead. Priests: The Holy Light has two concepts of divine power in the world: Light and Shadow. Being creatures of Darkness, forsaken by the light, the undead practice in the worship of Shadow. Warlocks: The Undead were used by the Burning Legion to destroy life on this world; turn about is fair play... Also see Mount Lore Category:Lore